The invention relates to mixing arms intended especially for chopping foodstuffs immersed in a liquid
More specifically, it relates to mixing arms comprising a tubular guard the upper part of which fits on a drive unit and the lower part of which comprises a bell. A rotatable shaft, disposed longitudinally in the said guard, passes through the top of the bell and the upper end of the shaft is coupled to a rotating drive driven at high speed by a drive unit whereas its lower end rotates integrally with a mixing tool disposed transversely to the said shaft.
It is known that mixing arms of this kind are principally used for the preparation of vegetable soups and that they require a sufficiently long operating time to obtain complete homogenization of the soup.